A Love That Turned Evil
by Sihaya
Summary: *FINISHED* Anakin and Padme's romance after AOTC. Contains spoilers! Title and rating subject to change. PS- This starts AFTER Episode II but definitly intrudes on Episode III's territiory...so I'll change it later.
1. Forward

Forward 

I just wanted to have a forward here to clear up some things. 

I am only putting one disclaimer in this story and here it is:

DISCLAIMER 

I AM NOT GEORGE LUCAS.

I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY UNLESS I STATE THAT I DO. 

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PLACES IN THE STORY UNLESS I STATE THAT I DO.

I BASICALLY DON'T OWN THE PLOT EITHER. THAT'S GL'S TOO, BECAUSE HE'S THE ONE THAT MADE IT UP. I'M JUST ELABORATING ON IT. 

So there! 

WARNING 

CONTAINS EPISODE II ATTACK OF THE CLONES SPOILERS!!!  

**Title Subject To Change**

Thank you for reading. 

Please DO NOT flame. 

I'm very sensitive.


	2. Chapter One- Changing Feelings

A Love That Turned Evil 

Chapter One

                                                                               Changing Feelings

Padme stood on the balcony of her Naboo home. A lock of her brown hair had escaped its net and hung near her face. There was a glint of gold out of the corner of her eye. 

            "Ani." She whispered and turned toward him. 

            Then Padme realized in a flash that she was a married woman, forever attached to this man that she loved more deeply than she had ever loved anyone.

            But right now she wanted to be alone. 

            "Oh Ani, I want to be alone right now!" She blurted out.

            A look of hurt crossed his face. "But Padme-" He slipped his arms around her thin waist and rocked her gently from side to side. Padme began to cry silently, and Anakin stiffened. The gold droid fingers of his arm clenched in a fist, but then he relaxed. 

            "Padme, what's wrong?" He whispered in her ear. 

            Padme turned toward him. Ani held her away from him as she reached to embrace him and looked deep into her eyes. 

            "I love you Ani, but I just have to get used to it, being married. I love you as strongly as I ever did, but I just have to be alone for a moment. I'll come in, in a minute. "

            His eyes flashed a cold light, as brief as a stroke of lightning, and then he said "Alright Padme." Then he turned and walked off. 

            Padme turned back toward the lake, the lake she had grown up swimming in. Even now, as a grown woman, she longed to dive in the water and splash around like a child. 

            But instead of going for a swim, she turned and went back inside to make her husband breakfast. 

            "I sense a disturbance in the Force, Master." Mace Windu sat cross-legged next to his master, the wisest Jedi in the galaxy, who even in his old age could handle a lightsaber against a grown man, Dooku. 

            Yoda did not reply right away. "Sense it I do." 

            Mace's eyes narrowed and he studied his old master. Yoda was very old, short, and green. Mace wondered how much time Yoda had left- surely he would not be with them for much longer. 

            Anakin Skywalker strode off the balcony and up the sprawling stairs of the house he shared with Padme. He went to look out the window at his wife.

            She stood below him, unaware that he was watching her. Anger stirred inside him, and a little jealousy. Even the fact that Padme wanted to be alone, away from him a mere day after their marriage, worried him. 

            Ani let the curtain drop on his wife and walked away, slamming the door behind him. He went and stood in the kitchen, not knowing what to do with himself. He was obviously not wanted on the balcony, which was the only place he wanted to be, so he took his speeder and zoomed towards the horizon. 

            He rode the speeder through the woods for a long, long time. The sun was on the verge of setting when he returned. 

            As soon as he neared the house Padme came bursting through the door and came running toward him. 

            Oh, so you want me now, Ani though nastily, but then his angry feelings melted and he felt only love and compassion for the woman that ran toward him now. 

            Padme almost ran into him, embracing him with such fervor that this might have been the last time they ever saw each other. "Oh Anakin, oh Ani, oh Ani! I was so worried I didn't know where you were! I thought that-" Padme buried her head into Anakin's strong chest and murmured, "I thought you had died." 

            "Oh Padme, I'm so sorry. I just had to clear my mind, just like you." 

            She looked up into his eyes and he looked into hers, and their lips met in a kiss that was even sweeter than the ones that they had shared last night… 

            Padme spread her hands over Anakin's chest and rested her head on him. He was so strong, so warm, so powerful. "I love you Ani, I love you so much." 

            Anakin raised his hand and intertwined his fingers and her curls. His droid hand laid dead and cold at his side. 

            He wrapped his arm around Padme's back, pressing her closer to him. He felt badly about the way he had acted that morning- not even telling Padme that he was leaving. 

            Then as he laid there in the dark with Padme falling asleep beside him, he began to feel afraid. He was afraid that he would lose Padme, the woman he had loved for ten long years. And there in the dark he swore to become the most powerful Jedi the galaxy had ever seen, to protect the people he loved.

            But it was already too late for that. 

            _The two burning suns of Tatooine illuminated the grains of sand that flew across the desert. He carried his mother, the person who meant the most to him out of the entire world, in his arms._

_            She was dead. The sand people had killed her. _

_            Padme had been there. His stepfather and half brother were there, and his half brother's girlfriend. _

_              He laid his mother on the ground and went inside the rounded dome that was supposed to be a house. Padme followed him. _

_            "I killed them, Padme. I didn't just kill the men. I killed the women and the children too." _

 


	3. Chapter Two- Coruscant

A Love That Turned Evil

Chapter Two 

Coruscant 

            "Padme! PADME!" Anakin ran through the house looking for his wife. 

            "I'm right here, Ani!" Padme stood in her bedroom in a loose dressing gown, examining herself in the mirror.

            "Ani, do I look any different to you then I did before we got married?" 

            Anakin studied her, a smile playing around the corner of his lips. Padme wrinkled her nose in an attempt not to laugh. Then Anakin swooped her off her feet and into his arms. 

            Anakin leaned close so that his lips brushed her ear and whispered, "You're more beautiful, if that is possible." 

            Padme grabbed his head and turned it around, and then she kissed him sweetly and softly. "Remember the day that we were out in the field, right over there?" she asked him.

            "How could I forget?" 

            Padme sighed and leaned against Anakin, who sat next to her on the bed, and they stayed like that for a few minutes, just happy to be there with each other. 

            "You know what?" Anakin stood up abruptly.

            "What, Ani? What's wrong?" 

            "I'm going to take you on a trip! To Coruscant. I've heard of it before, after people get married they take a trip, just the two of them." 

            "That sounds like fun." 

            Padme stood before her dresser, looking inside for things to pack. She couldn't help but feel excited, like a little girl. Just her and Ani… 

            Anakin had rented a ship. It was a small ship, but it would do. He could pilot it, too. No different from a pod racer, he figured. 

            He had finished loading Padme's bags, but he stood looking at them shaking his head. Women pack way too much, he thought. It looks like we're moving to Coruscant instead of just taking a vacation. 

            Anakin looked around and picked a rose off a bush near him. It was almost crushed in his droid hand. 

He stood glowering at the gold metal, the powerful fingers, more machine than man. No feeling. 

            The gold fingers crushed the delicate rose and dropped them. The petals scattered in the dust. 

            The sleek silver ship glinted in the sun as it took off from the landing platform. The trip would be quick, Anakin figured. Coruscant was practically next door to Naboo. 

            Padme sat next to one of the windows of the ship and watched her home planet grow smaller and smaller. Patches of forest and city merged together, becoming a blotch of green on the backdrop of a starry space. Coruscant loomed ahead. It twinkled against the stars. 

            Coruscant was one big city. It consisted of metal and bleakness. Padme failed to find Coruscant beautiful; it was so different from Naboo, which was green where Coruscant was metal. She didn't know how two worlds could stand side by side, much less in the same galaxy. 

            As they entered the atmosphere, ships swirled dangerously close to their silver craft. Padme was a bit nervous- Coruscant didn't seem to have a ground. It looked like the bottoms of the buildings disappeared into a black hole, unable to be escaped. 

            In the cockpit, Anakin was having a bit of trouble controlling himself. He longed to dip the silver craft towards the ground, weaving in between speeding craft and industrial bridges, but having his wife on board made him careful- he would sooner kill himself then harm Padme. 

            "Aha!" He murmured to himself. Up ahead was their hotel- with a bar right across the way! It was perfect. 

            Padme entered the cockpit, her dress swishing around Anakin's chair. She kissed him on the cheek and said, "Is that where we're staying?" 

            "Yes." Anakin replied. "It's very nice." 

            He steered the ship into the landing dock and unloaded the baggage, which he placed on the arms of a droid that came to help him. 

            "Hello, I am C-" 

            "3PO?" Anakin whirled around to face the gold droid. 

            "No sir. I am C-O12, human relations."  

            "Oh." Anakin said, disappointed in not being able to see his childhood 'friend' again. He remembered building C-3PO out of scratch. His friends had laughed at him, just like they had laughed at him when he had entered the pod race. 

            C-O12 took them to the room in which they were staying, and left with an "If you need anything, sir, anything at all, press the button over there and we will be up promptly." 

            "Thank you." 

            The droid left and Padme went to look out the window. The black hole hadn't gotten any smaller, and craft whizzed by their window at speeds that Padme did not care to imagine. 

            Anakin stood next to her, and he realized that the last time that Padme was here, she had almost died. 

            Padme played around with her hair in her room. They were leaving in a little while to go to dinner. Padme smiled as she braided her hair into the same style she had worn on Tatooine- where she had first met Anakin. 

            _"I carved it. It will bring you good fortune." _

_            "It's beautiful." _

_            "You can keep it to remember me by." _

_            "I don't need this to remember you." _


	4. Chapter Three- The Amulet

A Love That Turned Evil 

Chapter Three

The Amulet 

            The memory burned against Padme's brain as she remembered the amulet. 

            _"You can keep it to remember me by." _

She looked at her left hand, adorned by a simple ring. She had a lot more to remember Anakin by. 

            Padme looked again at the mirror. Was she gaining weight? 

            Anakin pulled out her chair and Padme sat down, smoothing her regal dress under her. "Oh Ani, thank you for bringing me here. It's so lovely." 

            The restaurant was, indeed, lovely. It looked almost like Naboo, except she could hear the buzzing of speeders outside the window. 

            Padme reached her hand deep into her pocket. Her fingers wrapped around the smooth amulet and caressed its ridges lovingly. She drew it out and showed it to Anakin.

            "Look, Ani. It's the amulet that you gave me, remember? When we were heading for the Jedi Temple on the spaceship. You told me it would bring me good fortune, and it has." 

            Anakin looked at the amulet, and his eyes grew cold. His mother had given him that piece of wood; she had found it for him. And the sand people had killed her, his loving, gentle mother, slaughtered. 

            "Anakin. Anakin, is something wrong? Ever since I showed you the amulet, you've been acting…well, cold. I hope I didn't upset you." 

            They stood by the window in their room, looking out across Coruscant. Anakin could see the Jedi Temple in the distance. Was Obi-Wan there now? 

            "It's just…" Anakin sighed. 

            Padme grasped his hands. "Ani, we're married. You can tell me _anything._"

            "When you showed me the amulet, my mother's image flashed before my eyes, I keep seeing her dying over and over, I see it in my sleep, I see it in the day. I can't escape it. I didn't save her." 

            "Oh, Ani!" Padme buried herself in his arms. "That wasn't your fault, there was nothing that you could have done! Nothing in your power could have saved her."

            "That's the point!" Anakin pushed her away from him and turned away. "I wasn't powerful enough." He spun around and grasped Padme's shoulders so hard that it hurt. "I promise you, I swear on the Jedi Order that I will never let any harm come to you. I will be the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy. I would have been able to save my mother." Anakin's nose wrinkled up and he looked like he was almost going to cry. Padme knew that he would hate that.

            "Ani, Ani. Calm down, shh. It's all right." 

            "I'll be the most powerful Jedi. The most powerful Jedi in the galaxy." 

            Across the galaxy, Count Dooku placed a hologram on the table and paced around it. He felt a great stir in the Force. 

            The hologram showed the greatest battle station that would ever be built.

            It would be able to destroy whole planets in one blast.

            It would be called the Death Star.

"Can you feel it too, Master?" 

            "Feel it, I can."  Yoda wriggled his ears at Master Windu. "In turmoil, the Force is." 

            "I sense great danger." Mace lightly touched his lightsaber handle. 

            "Danger, you sense. But the beginning, this is. Only the beginning."  


	5. Chapter Four- Jedi Knight

A Love That Turned Evil

Chapter Four 

Jedi Knight 

            Padme went to bed exhausted. She fell asleep right away, unmindful of the buzzing engines of the planet. 

            Little did she know that one of those buzzing engines belonged to the speeder of her husband. 

            Anakin raced his twin engines in between the slower craft, leaving their ears ringing. He accelerated and zoomed faster, almost crashing into another speeder. Two memories attacked him at once. 

            _"You've never even finished a race?" _

_            "I'll finish this one." _

He was reminded of the podraces back home, and how the other kids thought he was insane. 

_            "Anakin, pull up. Pull up, Anakin!"_

_            He pulled the speeder up just in time to stop from crashing headlong into the ground. _

_            "Anakin, you know I don't like it when you do that." _

_            "Sorry, Master. I forgot that you don't like to fly." _

Anakin didn't want to have a master, a master that he had to obey. Obi-Wan was letting have a vacation, but as soon as he returned he would have too face the Jedi Council and face the trials. 

            He was his own master. 

            Padme woke with a start. She was unaccustomed to sleeping in this hard bed; she missed her mattress back home. 

            Wait. Where was Ani? 

            Padme pushed off the covers and slid off the bed. Ani was not in the bed. He was not in the washroom either. 

            She pushed open the doors that led to the main suit, and Anakin stood with his back to her. He looked very tall, very strong, and almost evil. 

            "Anakin?" 

            The figure whirled around. The light glinted off the lightsaber blade. 

            "Anakin, what are you doing? Did you ever come to bed?" 

            "Yes." He lied, his voice satiny smooth. 

            "Why are you dressed?" 

            "I couldn't sleep. I thought I might visit the Council."

            "Are you going back? To become a real Jedi Knight?" 

            "Yes. So I can rid myself of Obi-Wan and the burden he places upon me." 

            "What is this burden that you speak of, Ani? Obi-Wan Kenobi is your Master." 

            "Exactly!" Anakin looked angry. "Obi-Wan is my Master. That's the point, Padme! I have to follow his orders or I won't become a Jedi!" 

            Padme stared at him, not knowing what to think. Should she be sympathetic? Anakin _had_ always been rather independent, except from his dear mother. He hated following orders. He was his own boss. 

            "Are you going to the trials?" 

            "As soon as I can." 

            Padme pondered the thought of being married to a Jedi Knight. It _was_ forbidden. Anakin had not really convinced her that Jedi were encouraged to love that day, such a long time ago it seemed. But that was when she realized that she was madly in love with this boy that had grown so much since she had last seen him. 

            It was after the parade…

            _"When will I see you again, Padme?" _

_            "I don't know Ani. I'm sure it will be soon." _

_            "Do you still have the amulet?"_

_            "Yes, I'll always keep it." _

_            "Good-bye, Padme." _

Padme shivered. 

            "Obi-Wan." 

            Anakin was transmitting a message through the hologram he had brought with him to Coruscant. 

            "Anakin! How good to see you." 

            "Obi-Wan, I'm here on Coruscant. I want to begin the trials." 

            "Do you believe that you are ready?" 

            "Do _you_?" 

            "I'll talk to Yoda. "

            Anakin switched off the hologram. He decided not to tell Obi-Wan that he had married Padme. Obi-Wan would not let him become a Jedi if he did tell him. 

            "Master Yoda?"

            "Enter, Master Kenobi." 

            "Master Yoda, my Padawan is ready for the trials." 

            "Just yesterday, you were a Padawan yourself, Master Kenobi." Yoda wriggled his ears wisely. "Skywalker is ready for the trials, you believe?"

            "Yes, Master Yoda." 

            "Very well. The council, I shall summon." 

            A few days later, Anakin stood before the Council. The Jedi Council was made up of the finest Jedi there were- Adi Gallia, Mace Windu, Yoda…  

            Anakin took a deep breath to calm the tightness in his stomach.

            "Let the trials begin." 

            "What were the trials like, Ani?" Padme asked.

            "We're sworn to secrecy." 

            "Oh." 

            Anakin touched his lightsaber blade and withdrew it from his belt. He turned it on. It made a soft whirring sound as he twirled it about. It was ice blue.

            "It's beautiful." 

            "It's deadly." Anakin shut the blade off and thrust it deep into his cloak, all too reminded of the Sand People.  


	6. Chapter Five- Bail Organa

A/N- okay, I know I said I wasn't going to do A/Ns or disclaimers, but here's one for you: I think Bail Organa is the right name of Leia's adopted father. If anyone is sure about the name, please tell me!!! 

A Love That Turned Evil 

Chapter Five

Bail Organa 

            A day before Padme and Anakin were scheduled to leave Coruscant for Naboo, a knock on their door interrupted their cozy dinner. Giggling, Padme slid off Anakin's lap and went to answer it. 

            "ANAKIN! We have a visitor!" 

            "Who?" Anakin stood up and walked to the door.

            A man stood there, and automatically Anakin disliked him.

            "Who are you?" He said a little rudely.

            "Ani!" Padme gave him a stern glance. "This is Bail Organa. He is an old friend of mine. 

            Anakin's eyes narrowed into slits. Padme sensed immediately that there was some rivalry between the two. 

            Bail practically ignored Anakin. He took Padme's hand and kissed it. 

            "Fair Padme, friend of my childhood." He began an eloquent sounding speech. "You are more radiant than ever. I am so glad to be in your company again."

            Padme withdrew her hand and went to stand beside Anakin. 

            "Who is that?" It was Bail Organa's turn to be rude. 

            "I'm her husband." Anakin answered. 

            Bail Organa was flabbergasted. "What?" He sputtered. "Padme, you're not married." 

            "Yes, she is!" Anakin answered back. 

            "Look, I don't know who you think you are, but Padme-" Bail advanced towards Anakin, who shoved Padme behind his back and pulled out his lightsaber. 

            "Would you like for this to get messy?" Anakin threatened. 

            "Ani! But that thing away, you'll kill us all." Anakin swiftly withdrew the blade. "Bail, I AM married, and Anakin Skywalker IS my husband. My name is Padme Skywalker now, no matter how hard you may try I would never be Padme Organa, because I love ANAKIN." 

            Bail Organa turned toward Anakin, who had been keeping his hand on his lightsaber. "I would like to speak to Padme alone, Alakin, or whatever your name is." 

            "It's ANAKIN." And with that Anakin turned and left the room, listening from the kitchen. 

            "Bail, I know you are-" 

            "In love with you."

            "I know you're in love with me. I was never in love with you, though. You were- are like my brother. Don't ruin it now. I know I can rely on you." 

            "Anything you want, Milady, is yours." Anakin heard the swish of Bail Organa's cloak as he walked through the door. 

            "Oh, Ani." Padme slid her arms around Anakin's neck, and he slid his living arm around her waist. But somehow he felt that the cozy mood that they had had before had gone out the door with Bail Organa. 

            Later that night, Anakin couldn't sleep. Thoughts chased each other around his head.

            He was a Jedi. This Bail Organa loved his Padme. What could Padme feel for this Organa?  

            Anakin tucked his arm around Padme, who snuggled closer to him. Padme was his, Anakin reassured himself. HIS. Only his. 

            "Padme, I love you." 

            "I love you too, Ani, but I need some sleep. We have a long trip tomorrow." 

            "I know, but I have to talk to you."

            "About Bail?"

            "Yes." 

            Padme sighed and flipped over, so that she was facing Anakin. His arms were still around her waist, and their noses touched. Padme avoided his piercing gaze. 

            "It was like this. This is how it happened. I grew up on Naboo, right next to Bail Organa. He was a bit older than I was, and a bit more learned. His father was a pilot. He always wanted his son to be a pilot too, but since the start Bail Organa knew that he was destined to be a leader. 

            "But that's beside the point. Bail told me one day when we were walking in the fields that he loved me and he thought that I was an angel. He carved me a little charm too, but I threw it in the river. 

            "Bail would not accept the fact that I just didn't love him, and I never would, in the way he wanted me to. He was like my brother. He tried and tried to make me love him but in that way he repelled me and I wanted to get away from him. "

            Padme looked into Anakin's eyes and hugged him. "Nothing happened between us, Ani. I love you with all my heart and I would never even dream of going back to Bail. I love you, Ani. I'm all yours." 

            Anakin was able to fall asleep then. It was Padme who stayed awake. 


	7. Chapter Six- The Unexpected

A Love That Turned Evil 

Chapter Six 

The Unexpected 

_Anakin stood in a room. _

_He saw a boy_

_And an evil looking man _

_Anakin felt some sort of attachment to this boy_

_But he was stretching out his arm_

_And fighting with him _

_Anger surged through him-_

Anakin woke with a start, sitting upright in his bed. Padme rolled over. "What is it, Anakin? It's the middle of the night!"

            "I had the strangest dream."

            "Tell me about it in the morning, Ani. We're leaving tomorrow!" Padme turned back onto her side and went back to sleep. 

            Anakin looked at her. She was beautiful even in the dark, her brown hair loose and free from its nets and regal hairstyles. 

            Anakin thought about his dream for a little while, and then fell back asleep and forgot about it. 

            Yoda woke from his bed. 

            "Tremors in the force, there is. Anger, hate, danger…" 

            Lord Sidious, also known as Chancellor Palpatine, sat back in his chair. Sith Lords did not need to sleep. 

            The corners of his mouth turned upward underneath the black hood of his robe. 

            "Anakin. Anakin, hurry!" 

            Padme stood, yet again, in front of the mirror. They had been back from Coruscant for two weeks. 

             "Padme? What's the matter?" 

            She ran her hand over her stomach, which was slightly rounded. She thought back on the nights she and Anakin had shared…

            "Ani, look." 

            He gazed at her in disbelief, a million thoughts swirling around his head. One of them was, Won't Bail Organa be pleased. 

            "Ani. Ani!" Padme was saying. "I think I need to get to a doctor." 

            "R-right away dear." Anakin went and got his speeder, putting the roof over the top. Panicking, he went and helped Padme in, not wanting her to hurt herself, and tried not to go to fast on their way to the doctor's building in Theed. 

            "Well, Senator." The doctor said. "You are expecting." 

            "Expecting what?" Anakin blurted out, hiding himself in the corner of the room. Padme glanced at him from her reclining position on the bed and then turned her attention back to the doctor. 

            "Expecting twins, in fact." Padme gasped with pleasure, and Anakin's stomach turned over. 

            "Anakin," Padme said with a concerned look on her face, "are you alright? You look a bit nauseated."

            "N-no, I'm just fine." Anakin pulled Padme out the door by the elbow, the doctor watching them with an amused look on his face. 

            Padme stopped to sit on one of the stone walls surrounding the trees. "Ani, sit." She patted the brick beside her. He sat and began wringing his hands and tapping his feet.

            "Oh Ani, isn't it wonderful!" Padme gushed, ignoring his nervous behavior. "Twins! Two joys of our own to raise and to love and to-" 

            "Smack."

            "Ani! It will be wonderful!" 

            "Yes, wonderful." Anakin looked into his lap. "But, will this make things…different? Between us?" 

            "Oh Ani, things will be different but-" Padme leaned close to his ear. "Having these babies will make me love and want you even more. I promise." She swung her legs into his lap and kissed him passionately. "See, silly?" She said. 

            Anakin tried to smile, and succeeded. "I love you." 

            "I love you too." 


	8. Chapter Seven- Banished

A Love That Turned Evil 

Chapter Seven 

Banished 

            Since Anakin did not want to leave Padme alone later on, he left a few days after he found out about the twins to tell Obi-Wan all that had happened since they had last seen each other. 

            Obi-Wan still was unsure that Padme and Anakin were married, although he had some suspicions. But he was surprised when Anakin strode into his room in the Temple.

            "Anakin, how nice to see you. How is being a Jedi?" 

            "Good, but-"

            "Anakin, I sense nervousness in you." 

            "Well, I, well, I sort of, well…" 

            "I've got a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan muttered under his breath. 

            "Well, I ran off with Padme and I married her."  Anakin said, speaking very fast. 

            "Sense this you didn't, Obi-Wan?" Yoda hobbled into the room, clutching his walking stick in one green hand. 

            "No." Obi-Wan was looking hard at Anakin. "Anakin, you know that the Jedi are forbidden to marry!" 

            "Convinced himself otherwise, he has." Yoda said. "Married the Senator you have. Forbidden, that is." 

            "Anakin, this is unacceptable! You are a Jedi now; you are not allowed to marry! You know that! I would not have let you become a Jedi if I had known!" 

            Anakin's eyes narrowed. He would not let Obi-Wan stand in the way of his love for Padme. 

            "Well, I AM married to her! And we're expecting!" 

            Obi-Wan stepped back, as if he had been struck a huge blow. 

            "Expecting you are, twins. Right that is, Skywalker?" Yoda said. 

            "TWINS!" Obi-Wan looked angrier than he had ever looked before. 

            "Bring this before the Council, I shall. Decide they will, if you stay a Jedi." 

            "You cannot banish me from the Order!" Anakin shouted. 

            "Yes, they can!" 

            "Well then you know what?" Anakin kept his hand on the lightsaber blade. "I am more powerful than all of you put together! I doubt if my own flesh and blood could defeat me!" Anakin strode out of the room. 

            "What are we going to do, Yoda?" Obi-Wan looked desperate and upset. 

            "Decide, the Council will." 

            "Very good." Lord Sidious murmured.

            Anakin went to contact Padme on his hologram. 

            "Padme?" 

            "Ani! How good to see you." 

            "How are you?" 

            Padme placed her hand on her stomach and turned so Anakin could see how round she already was. "They haven't started kicking yet." 

            Anakin smiled, in spite of himself.

            "How is Obi-Wan?" 

            Anakin's face grew dark. Padme sensed that something was wrong.

            "Ani?" 

            "He wants to banish me from the Order!"

            "No!" Padme said, disbelieving. 

            "Yes!"

            "Why?" 

            "For marrying you." 

            Padme was silent. Anakin could see a tear slide down her cheek. 

            "I feel torn, Ani. I don't want to stand between you and your dreams." 

            "But _you_ are my dream, Padme." 

            "I love you Ani. Good luck." 

            "I'll contact you when…I know." 

            Anakin shut off the hologram and paced around his room until he was summoned. 

            "You married Senator Padme Amidala against the rules of the Jedi Order. It is forbidden." Mace Windu spoke in a powerful voice. Anyone else would not have dared argued with him. 

            "But I _love_ Padme!" Anakin challenged.     

            "Love has nothing to do with it." Mace continued. "It is against the laws of the Jedi. Those rules were made for good reason, Anakin! You cannot change them!" He paused. Anakin stood in an angry silence. 

            "Banishment, the punishment is." Yoda said. 

            One by one, everyone in the Council agreed. 

            "I'm sorry, Anakin." Mace Windu said. "But it is for the best." 

            Anakin's handsome face grew dark with an unexpected fury. 

            "Your lightsaber, Anakin." Mace said, holding out his hand. 

            Anakin threw the handle at him. Mace caught it. 

            "You'll see!" Anakin shouted. "I'll come back! Some way!" 

            Lord Sidious, who was aware of all that was going on, began laughing evilly and plotting. He could use this Skywalker. He had begun the Path.

            The Path to the Dark Side.  


	9. Chapter Eight-Lord Sidious

A Love That Turned Evil

Chapter Eight

Lord Sidious 

            Padme stood with her hands lovingly placed on her stomach as Anakin walked in. 

            "Ani!" She ran to him and tried to hug him, but he would not hug her back. 

            "Padme, I must go away for a little while." 

            "Ani, you weren't…"

            "Banished." Anakin laughed coldly. It was a laugh that sent chills down Padme's spine. 

            "Ani… I'm sorry." 

            "It's they that will be sorry." Anakin left. Padme heard him get back in his speeder.

            And although she didn't know why, Padme collapsed on the couch and cried. 

            Anakin flew his ship towards Ilum- and the crystals that grew there. It was in the caves of that planet that he would fashion another lightsaber. 

            The world glittered, almost like Coruscant glittered- Ilum was covered with ice. The temperatures were often in the negatives. Blizzards and snowstorms were frequent, regular occurrences. Anakin had brought his coat- it was lined with Wookie fur. 

            The craft entered the atmosphere of Ilum, and the temperature dropped immediately. Anakin stopped steering for a moment to slip on his coat. He shivered.

            He remembered this world. This was where he had made his first lightsaber- an ice blue one. This time the saber would be red- the Jedi could consider it a sign of his anger and hatred towards them. 

            He stepped into the cave. Its walls glittered with crystals. He took out a leather pouch he had brought with him and began picking some of the red-colored crystals off the walls. He strode deeper into the cave, and it was suddenly plunged into blackness.

            He had done this before. He began fashioning the lightsaber, building the handle and the blade out of crystal and metal and wire. It glowed red and illuminated the cave, casting ghostly red shadows onto the multicolored crystals. Anakin thought about how much he hated the Jedi now- what they had done to him. Cast him out because he had fallen in love! With Padme, of all people. They all respected her. 

            Anakin missed Padme for a moment. Then he went back to thinking about his hatred for the Jedi. 

            It was taking him a long time to finish this lightsaber- probably he was concentrating too much on the Jedi and not enough on building this weapon- the weapon he hoped that would finish off the Jedi for good. 

            "Anakin." A tall, cloaked figure strode into the room.

            Anakin stood up, alert and ready to fight even though he had no weapon, no blaster. 

            "I am Lord Sidious." The figure walked closer, bringing a white, drawn mouth into view under the hood. 

            A picture flashing through his mind jolted Anakin suddenly, but it passed too quickly to see what it was. Was it a memory? 

            "I hate the Jedi as much as you do, Anakin." A bony white finger pressed on Anakin's arm, burning his skin white hot through the coat. "I have harbored hatred for them for years, for I was once like you." Lord Sidious walked in a circle around Anakin. "But you can become much greater than a Jedi Knight, for I can teach you to become like me." 

            Anakin nodded. 

            "The Force, Yoda. Do you feel it?" 

            Yoda sat still, oblivious to Master Windu.  He concentrated on the Force. He could feel the Dark Side swirling and devouring a part of the real Force- the peaceful Force. 

            "Given in, Skywalker has." Yoda whispered. 

            Mace Windu bowed his head. "He will become stronger than all of us- all of us sensed his great powers at the Trials." 

            "Because of the girl, it is." Yoda said. "All for love." 

            "He will end up hurting her. I can feel it." Mace stood up. 

            "Many things, you feel." Yoda told Mace. 

            "I am sure of it, Master." Mace argued. "This will be the end of the Jedi as they are."

            "Born anew, the Jedi will be." Yoda said, wiggling his ears. "Alive to see it, you will not be." 

            Mace turned and thought for a moment, then left the room. 


	10. Chapter Nine-Darth Vader

A Love That Turned Evil 

Chapter Nine 

Darth Vader 

            Anakin had been gone for weeks! Where was he? Padme wondered. He's been gone for, well, it seems like months. What could he be possibly doing that could take him away from- 

            One of the children kicked Padme-hard- and she doubled over, screaming from the combination of pain from the kick and pain from her loss of Anakin to- whoever was holding him.

            Padme could not have imagined in her wildest dreams that it was her friend Chancellor Palpatine- who was also known as Lord Sidious- who was holding her husband. 

            Anakin was captive, in a way. Ever since Anakin had given in to the Sith Lord's bribe against the Jedi, Sidious had brainwashed Anakin into a mental prison that was impossible to escape completely. Now and then Anakin had the sharpest pangs of longing for his wife and his two unborn children that he would have walked across the galaxy to return to Naboo. 

            But as time went on this pangs came less often as Sidious trapped Anakin deeper into his prison.

            "Oh!" Padme gasped for air and tried to breathe. Her face was flushed red with exertion. The same doctor she had visited with Anakin nine months ago stood over her. 

            "Push, Padme! The first child is almost out!" He said. 

            "Argh!" She said and tried to push. 

            A few minutes later the doctor's assistant was holding two children in her arms and washing them off. Then she wrapped them in soft towels and handed them to Padme.

            Padme took one look at them and started sobbing- for they each looked so much like their father. 

            "NO!" Anakin had one of those rare pangs- he knew. The Force told him. His children had been born. "LET ME OUT!" All Anakin wanted was to be free of Lord Sidious and be at home with Padme and the children- that was where he belonged. 

            "Argh!" Anakin ran toward Lord Sidious and drew his lightsaber. He raised his arms to kill his Master. 

            His Master just looked amused. 

            Anakin moved to bring the blade down on his head, but at the last moment Lord Sidious pointed his fingers at Anakin and he was thrown backwards.

            Pain seared through his every muscle. 

            "This is the way it must be, Vader." Lord Sidious had picked out that name for him. Anakin Skywalker didn't sound evil enough. 

            "This is the way it must be." He repeated. "You want to go home. Channel your anger towards me and use it! Use the Dark Side. Hate the Jedi." He paced. "I have done permanent damage to your body. Your skin will be ultra sensitive to light. You will have to wear full body armor and you will not be able to breath without a machine." He peered at Anakin. "Anger me again, Darth Vader, and you will die." 

            Anakin passed out.

            When he finally came to, wires were built into his body. He was covered with black armor and a mask. A black cloak hung from his head and shoulders.

            He was now officially Darth Vader, and he would never have a moment like that again until he was about to die. 


	11. Chapter Ten- Luke and Leia

A Love That Turned Evil

Chapter Ten 

Luke and Leia 

            "Feel it you can, Master Windu." Yoda said, peering out the Temple windows onto Coruscant. 

            "He is fully transformed. He belongs to the Dark Side now." Mace said. 

            Obi-Wan was in mental pain. How had his Padawan become a member of the Dark Side? A student of Lord Sidious? His prisoner? 

            How would he tell Padme? 

            Poor, dear Padme. Although he had no desperate need for Padme, the way he could see that Anakin did, he loved her as his sweet, dear friend, and he was prepared to take any responsibilities that Anakin had left behind. 

            Obi-Wan took a deep breath and knocked on the door of Padme's house. She had gone home a few days after the children were born. 

            The woman that opened the door was so sunken and pale that Obi-Wan did not recognize her.

            "Oh, Obi-Wan!" Padme flung her arms around him and sobbed into his Jedi cloak. "What has happened to Anakin? He's been gone for so long!" 

            Obi-Wan helped Padme inside, where she flung herself on the couch and wept.

            She is still so in love with him, Obi-Wan realized. Maybe the Council had been too harsh, after all. 

            Then this whole mess wouldn't have gotten started. 

            "Padme, I know what has become of your husband." 

            Padme looked up with such joy that Obi-Wan could not look at her. 

            "Your husband, the former Anakin Skywalker, has turned to the Dark Side under the leadership of the evil Lord Sidious and is now going by the name of Darth Vader. That is all I was able to perceive, using the Force. I am sorry." 

            Padme shook her head quickly, back and forth. She is in denial, Obi-Wan recognized. 

            Padme began weeping loudly, as if she was at a funeral. "Not my Ani. Not my Ani!" She wailed over and over. 

            A baby began whimpering in the next room. Padme looked up and ran to her child. 

            Two cribs sat side by side. Two round babies, one with brown hair and one with blondish hair woke up and started crying.

            "Obi-Wan," Padme said in her shaky voice, "meet Luke," she pointed to the blonde haired baby, "and Leia," she pointed to the brown hair child. 

            Leia began to bat a piece of wood that was tied to a leather string above her crib. Padme began crying again. It was the amulet that Anakin had carved for her. 


	12. Chapter Eleven- Departing

A Love That Turned Evil 

Chapter Eleven 

Departing 

            "Padme, I've been thinking." Obi-Wan paced around the children's nursery. Padme sat in a rocking chair burping Leia. Obi-Wan was holding Luke, who was trying to get away.

            "Ow!" Luke kicked Obi-Wan suddenly in the stomach. 

            "Let me take him." Padme put Leia back into her crib and began to rock Luke. "What were you saying, Obi-Wan?" 

            "These children are very strong with the Force, Padme." 

            Padme suddenly looked very unhappy. "Ani spoke of the Force." She spoke slowly, and sadly. 

            "Luke is especially strong with it. I've spoken to Mace Windu and some of the other respectable members of the Council." Obi-Wan continued. "There is no doubt that Darth Vader would love to take the children and teach them about the Dark Side."

            Padme clutched Luke protectively. The child began to squirm and fuss. "No, not Luke! Not Leia!" Padme hurried to Leia's crib and stood over it, as if that would keep out Darth Vader.

            "You need to send the children away, Padme." Obi-Wan said. 

            "No." Padme began to weep and clutch the amulet that hung over the crib. 

            "It's for the best, Padme! Think of the children!" Obi-Wan went to comfort the poor, distraught Padme. 

            "I will not let them go!"

            "Padme, if you don't they will turn to the Dark Side! They will join Darth Vader in his quest to destroy the Jedi!" 

            "Oh, Obi-Wan!" Padme placed the sleeping Luke back into his crib. "Don't make me do this!" She pleaded with him. 

            "It's for the best, Padme. Now think. Do you have any relatives, anyone that Darth Vader has never met, or doesn't know of?" 

            "Well, there are Owen and his wife, Veru, on Tatooine, but Owen is Anakin's half brother." 

            "Hmm. Tatooine." Obi-Wan thought. "We should send Luke there, it will do. He can learn and become a pilot, or-"

            "A slave."

            "No. But Tatooine would be best for Luke. It's out of the reaches of the Republic." 

            "There's-" 

            "Who?"

            Padme sighed. "Bail Organa. On Alderaan. Anakin has met him, though." 

            Obi-Wan considered this. "Explain it, we still may be able to send Leia there." 

            Padme sighed again, and then slowly explained about Bail Organa and Anakin. 

            Obi-Wan pondered the situation. "Can he be reached in short notice?" 

            "Yes." 

            "Then he's the best we have." Obi-Wan handed his hologram to Padme, who took it into the next room and shut the door behind her. 

            Padme locked the door behind her. She wanted no one eavesdropping on this conversation.

            "Bail Organa." 

            "Padme, how nice to see you!" Bail appeared on her table. 

            "Bail, I need to ask you a favor."

            "Anything, my love." 

            "Don't call me that!" Padme snapped. Then she reconsidered. She was about to ask this man the biggest favor of her life.

            "I'm sorry Bail." She apologized. "Now, the favor.

            "My husband, Anakin, who I am unfortunately still in love with, has turned to the Dark Side and become the evil, brainwashed Darth Vader."

            "Mmm-hmm." 

            "My children-" 

            "The twins." 

            "Yes." Padme paused. "Darth Vader may come back. The children are strong with the Force, Bail. He'll want to tempt them into the Dark Side, and I couldn't handle that." 

            Bail was silent.

            Padme continued, "I need you, if you would be so kind, to adopt Leia and treat her as your daughter." 

            Bail seemed stunned, even through the hologram.           

            "Anything for you, Padme." He finally said. 

            "Obi-Wan will be there soon." She turned off the hologram and went to call Owen and Veru before she broke down.

            Padme pretty much repeated all that she had said to Bail Organa.

            "Oh, Padme, dear! I'm so sorry you had to make such a terrible decision!" Veru cried, a tear sliding down her cheek.

            At that, Padme had to turn off the hologram and sob.

            At this point, Obi-Wan was about to use the Force to unlock the door and come in, but Padme opened it just as he was about to.

            She wiped a tear off her cheek and said, "everything is in place, Obi-Wan. Will you take the children for me, to Alderaan and Tatooine?" 

            Obi-Wan nodded. Padme straightened up and tried to put on a brave face through her tears. 

            Obi-Wan headed out the door and onto the ramp of his ship. Padme had already said her goodbyes to the children, and had shut the door; unable to watch them leave her. 

            He wrapped the children in their blankets and placed them into the little cribs he had tied to the floor of his ship, so they wouldn't roll around. 

            Right before takeoff, he checked on the children again. Luke looked almost happy, Leia was curious. 

            Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. 

            Padme could hear the ship's engines ignite outside. Not knowing what else to do, she took out a pad of paper and began to sketch her two babies, batting the amulet around above their heads.

            "The children have left their mother, Master." Said Darth Vader through his machine-generated breathing. 

            Obi-Wan decided to go to Alderaan first- it was closer. He arrived at Bail Organa's house just before the sun set. 

            Bail Organa was a powerful man in the Alderaanian government.  Obi-Wan recalled this fact to mind as he carried the children inside the house, not wanting to leave Luke alone in the ship. 

            Bail Organa was summoned and Leia was given to him. Bail held her in his arms and looked at her lovingly.

            "She looks so much like her mother." Bail said. 

            Obi-Wan returned to the ship and set course for Tatooine. 

            'Aunt' Veru was standing outside the main house of their moisture farm, waiting. When she saw the ship she waved her arms up and down.

            What an energetic old woman, Obi-Wan thought amusedly. 

            "Oh, a child at last!" She gushed when Luke was placed in her arms. "Owen and I aren't able to have babies." She informed Obi-Wan. "Oh, I wish you could meet Owen, but he is working the fields late today." She peered across the desert lands of Tatooine as if she was searching for her husband. "He will be overjoyed. He has always wanted a son." 

            Obi-Wan departed again for Naboo with a strange feeling in his heart. It was a mix of peace from knowing that the children were safe, happiness that this was all over, and sadness and sorrow for the Senator. 


	13. Chapter Twelve- Ironic Meeting

A Love That Turned Evil 

Chapter Twelve

Ironic Meeting 

            Padme sat sullenly in a chair beside the empty basinets in her home in Naboo. I need to get away from here, she realized. But where can I go? 

            Padme went upstairs to pack for wherever she was going. She wanted to go away from this house, away from the flowering fields where she and Anakin had passionately shared their love, away from the balcony where they were married and away from the rooms where she had realized that she was to finally bear her lover's children. 

            Lastly, Padme packed the amulet that Anakin had given her on the spaceship en route to Coruscant for his Jedi training. _It will give you good fortune,_ Anakin had told her. 

            Some good fortune, she thought. 

            Suddenly she heard some kind of an explosion downstairs. She ran, her long dress trailing behind her.

            Before her stood Darth Vader.

            "Where are the children?" Her black-cloaked husband said.

            "Anakin, how could you do this?" 

            "Where are they?" He raised her up by her neck in a death grip.

            Padme found some anger inside her. She spit in Darth Vader's face and said, "You will never get _my_ children." 

            Then Darth Vader killed his own wife.

            Obi-Wan stood at attention in the ceremony. It was only he and Jar-Jar Binks there, but Obi-Wan knew that Aunt Veru, Uncle Owen, Bail Organa, Luke, and Leia were there in spirit.

            So the room was actually very crowded. 

            Padme's body was going up in flames. She had been burned with the amulet that Anakin had carved for her. 

            When the ceremony was over, Padme's ashes began to scatter in the wind. 

            But no one saw that the amulet was left behind.

            The amulet had not burned. 


	14. Epilouge

A Love That Turned Evil

Epilogue 

            Blaster rays flying back and forth in the hallway behind her, a white-cloaked woman stooped to record a message into the R2 unit that stood in front of her. 

_            "Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi!" She cried. "You are my only hope!" _

_            She dispatched the unit and his counterpart, a protocol droid named C-3PO, in one of the escape pods. At that moment, three Storm Troopers blasted their way into the room._

_            They led her down the hallway, past the blaster fire and fighting, to a very tall black-cloaked man._

_            "Darth Vader." She said. _


	15. Afterword

Afterword

I would like to thank the following people/books where I got info from or whatever-

**George Lucas **for making the whole thing up.

**Jude Watson** for writing the Star Wars books (they were very helpful reference tools):

Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul 

_Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala_} for bits of helpful info.__

_Star Wars Jedi Quest: Anakin's Story Between Episode I and Episode II_ (for descriptions of Ilum and the making of lightsabers) 

I would like to dedicate this story to everyone that loves Star Wars!

Thanks for reading. Please Review!!! 


End file.
